Agent M
by Frogger9
Summary: Deep within Mushroom City lurks an agent in red, and with his trusty lovable and green pal, they go on adventures to fight crime, go on missions and maybe share a pizza together. Join Mario and Yoshi on their adventures through Mushrom City!
1. Chapter 1

_All Characters Belong to Nintendo._

**Agent M**

A Dark, quiet city was present.

In the tallest building, a man was quietly shuffing some papers in an office.

"I'm Mario... Super Mario." he said.

"Top agent and spy." he explained.

"Defeating bad guys, saving the kingdom..." he said while eating a sandwich.

"Other than that it's best to keep my identity a secret" he said while putting some papers away.

"Even from my girlfriend Peach" Mario said while sighing.

"I'm a free man, out of collage and..." before Mario could finish his Iphone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "Hey cutie" Peach said through the phone.

"Hi Peach" Mario said with a hint of happiness

"I thought you were supposed to be at my castle tonight for some y'know... alone time?" she said in a quiet tone.

"Sorry i'm kinda busy" Mario said. "Oh, I understand" Peach said.

"..." A long silence hung over the phone.

"Maybe tomorrow I can pick you up and take you to the movies, call it a date." Mario stated.

"K" Peach simply replied.

"Love you" Mario said.

No answer

He only heard the soft beep sound as Peach hung up.

Mario slid the Iphone in his pocket with a sigh just as Yoshi walked with a pair of shades.

"Mario, man we got trouble" Yoshi said.

"What did you see?" Mario asked looking up from his work.

"Everything" Yoshi said.

"I just saw the Goomba Gang walk into the old sewage plant with a bunch of weapons." Yoshi explained.

"The Goomba Gang, huh" Mario said while rubbing his chin.

"You mean the ones who tried to set the city on fire?" Mario asked.

"Yes" Yoshi replied.

"Alright" Mario said while standing up.

"Lets go" Mario said while walking out of the room.

Yoshi turned to follow but saw the call button on Mario's desk.

"Hmmm" Yoshi though for a second.

Then he just turned around and followed Mario out of the room.

A goomba wearing a trench coat and shades peeked in through the window.

Seeing that no one was there he smirked, knowing that the plan we already working.

"Boss, they're gone," He called over to him.

"Excellent" he replied.

"Knowing that those fools would fall for my decoy goombas, this gave me the chance to sneak their headquarters." he explained.

"But Double G, why didn't you just attack the building with bob-ombs?" A random goomba asked.

"Then ruin a perfectly good headquarters, forget it!" Double G spat.

"But won't they just come back here?" A goomba named Tim asked.

"Oh, i'll make sure they won't come back" Double G smiled, the most evilest smirk ever on a goomba's face as he revealed a button.

"A button?" Tim said confused.

"I hid some bob-ombs in those decoys, knowing they might attack, one swipe, bang, or slam then they go boom." Double G explained.

"They why do you have a button?" Tim asked.

"Well I- stop asking questions!"Double G snarled.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. It might be a little choppy but it works. Leave some reviews and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the plan, we need a plan," Yoshi said as he brought out a suitcase.

Mario narrowed his eyes at the sight of the sewage plant.

Then he looked back at Yoshi.

"A plan?" Mario repeated.

"Every spy needs a plan" Yoshi explained.

Mario took a step forward as Yoshi took a step back.

"I don't use the word "plan" he said while glaring at Yoshi.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy, you have to expect the unexpected" he mumbled.

Then Mario turned away from Yoshi. "Don't tell me you're still mad at Peach for what she did."

Yoshi groaned. "You don't understand," Mario grumbled.

"At least you still got back together right?" "She KISSED another man Yoshi!" Mario yelled

startling Yoshi. "It scarred me for life" Mario whispered. "She said she was sorry-"

"Yoshi, sorry doesn't cut the rope," Mario explained. "She hurt me, she hurt me real bad."

"Dude-" Yoshi began. Mario whipped around and gave Yoshi a harsh glare.

"Nothing" Yoshi quietly mumbled.

* * *

"Sir, why are we even here?" Tom asked.

"We're missing poker night!" a goomba yelled.

"Shut up you fools!" Double G roared.

"I don't care about your stupid poker night." he said.

"Hand me the glass cutter." "But sir, you told us not to bring the glass cutter."

Tom said calmly. "We don't have any hands!"

"We don't, but we have a technique to hold things." Double G explained.

"If you weren't a IDIOT, you would've known that by now!"

* * *

Somewhere behind Bowser's fortress, a witch with a broom (Kamek)

flies out of a tool shack. "Wait'll Lord Bowser sees this." she happily cheered.

Flying into Bowser's fortress, Kamek whistled the familiar castle theme

from New Super Mario Bros Wii. Before Kamek could enter Bowser's room

she suddenly got sweeped away by a WhOLE bunch of mangoes and mango juice

followed by Bowser. Kamek couldn't help but say "WHEEEEEE" as ahe and a

confused Bowser rode on a giant mango juice wave out of the Fortress.


End file.
